


You're Alright

by TomHanksIsLife



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Not Underage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really good kissing, Smut, also non compliant to any canon, based of songs, but theres gonna be other au's, except maybe the whole rivals thing, idk im not good at writing im just doing this for fun, just gonna have to read it if you want content, like literally none of the stuff im gonna write is related to the canon, or maybe not really good kissing depends on how good i am at writing, songfics, teen!lawrusso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomHanksIsLife/pseuds/TomHanksIsLife
Summary: A bunch of songfics for lawrusso.A lot of the times they are in their younger days here just because it fits better with whatever i'm writingsome will be au's
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. -lose it-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Lose It by SMWRS  
> I suggest listening to the song before reading
> 
> ==============================
> 
> italicized but not bold - thought  
> italicized and bold - lyrics

Daniel got himself in detention

It wasn’t that big of a deal; he just skipped a period since he missed lunch and he was starving until Ms. Snitch Panties decided to report him to the teacher.

He knocked on the door and when he heard the small “come in” he peeped his head through.

He expected a teacher, maybe one of those student council people that get to skip class and stand around in the hallway.

What he wasn’t ready for, however, was to see a tall male with perfect blonde hair and deep blue eyes, sitting on one of the chairs reading a book while his feet were propped up on the desk next to him.

Daniel mentally groaned, he really didn’t need an ass-kicking or a punch in the ego.

“Hey I know I’m so hot that you can’t stop staring at me Princess, but it’s kind of creepy you know”

Johnny said, without looking up from his book

Daniel, now slightly flushed, shot back

“I’m more of a Prince myself”

Johnny shot his head up, recognizing that voice in a heartbeat, the brunette head, the doe eyes, the button nose, everything.

_Why’d he have to have such a cute face?_

Daniel stared at the eyes that widened at the sight of him, _such a pure blue_ , he thought, as he watched the rays of the setting sun create specks of gold that glistened and twinkled in his eyes, that looked so deep he felt like he was drowning just from looking at them. They were so full, full of emotion, he just couldn’t point out what.

_Why’d he have to have such beautiful eyes?_

Johnny took in what he was seeing, LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso, literally the boy that everyone loved, his competition, his rival, the good guy in the story, was going to have to sit next to him in detention.

He scoffed at fate.

===============================================

This had to be a coincidence

Daniel really didn’t want to put up with this right now.

He was now currently sitting on the seat next to Johnny, with said man’s shoes taking up his desk space. Johnny was also playing his music incredibly loud, but he didn’t really mind, his music was good, and seemed of new age. the breeze made Johnny’s hair sway almost perfectly to the beat, and Johnny’s finger started tapping lightly on the corner of his book, enjoying the music. _The music fit Johnny perfectly_ , Daniel thought.

He furrowed his eyebrows at him and motioned his head to direct Johnny to remove his feet of off his table, Johnny just went back to his book and flipped the page.

Daniel audibly groaned

“Please, for the love of God, just let me read my book”

“I don’t remember disturbing you”

“Yeah well your big ass feet that’s taking up my desk is pretty distracting”

Johnny now looked up, eyes searching him. He brought down his legs and closed his book and rested his elbows on his thighs as he stared at Daniel longer.

Daniel didn’t understand how their relationship went from enemies to staring contests. But he took the chance to study Johnny’s face, noticing how smile lines started to form around his eyes, how his hair had started to grow out, making them fluff around in a mess that made Daniel just want to tug on them, brush his hands through, how his skin was impossibly smooth. Daniel glanced down, to his lips, the lips that created the smile that’s haunted his mind for nights on end, how they were just slightly pink.

Johnny widened his eyes when he saw Daniel -not- hiding the fact that he was just staring at his lips, but Johnny couldn’t help himself either. The orange sky behind Daniel made it easy for Johnny to notice his glowing skin, his baby browns slowly turning golden under the light, his lips, so incredibly red, matching his cute pink cheeks, making him look so, so much like Johnny’s type

**_The last thing I want is another broken heart_ **

**_to drive me to the brink of crazy_ **

Johnny felt like he was going crazy, and his instincts started kicking in. His hands went up, then lightly cupped Daniel’s cheek, thumb brushing on his lips.

_Why’d he have to have such pretty lips?_

Daniel didn’t know what to do, his enemy’s thumb was caressing his lips, his hand was so soft that he leaned into it, and he did the only thing that he could think of. He opened his mouth and lightly sucked around the tip of Johnny’s thumb. Daniel kept his eyes on him, trying to search for something, anything, but the man was good at concealing what he was feeling. He wished he could see what he was seeing, how his gaze was so arousing, how the fact that merely his thumb already got him squirming in his seat.

_Why’d he have to have this much effect on him?_

_**In the end, I couldn't take it** _

' _ **cuz I knew we wouldn't make it**_

Daniel knew if they kept up like this, he wouldn’t make it.

Johnny moved closer, thumb still on Daniel’s lips, he studied how his lips wrapped around his thumb, how he sucked quietly but so eagerly on it like he was shy that he was treating his thumb like a lollipop.

The more Johnny moved closer, the more Daniel started getting eager, and the less subtle he became, when Johnny moved his thumb in his mouth he moaned, letting his tongue lick around it, eyes starting close whenever he wrapped his lips around it again. He thought maybe if he just kept going Johnny, would do something, it was like begging through his actions.

_**So come on, come on** _

Daniel has had enough.

_**tell me why'd you have to have such a damn good taste in music?** _

Daniel completely turned his seat, grabbed the back of Johnny’s head, and smashed their lips together. Johnny was caught off guard but quickly reacted back, grabbing Daniel’s waist and placing him on his thighs, making Daniel straddle him. Their kiss was hungry, tongues clashed with the music in the background. Daniel grabbed and tugged on Johnny’s hair making him groan lightly, and his grip on Daniel’s waist tightened.

_**Yeah, if all my favorite songs make me think of you** _

_**I’m gonna lose it** _

Johnny’s hands spread all over Daniel’s back, he tried to explore everywhere, tried to memorize every curve while his lips were still busy bruising the other’s, soon enough his hands landed on the top of his ass. Daniel deepened this kiss even more and slowly started to move his hips, making him moan and breathe heavy against the tongue that dominated his mouth.

_**tell me why'd you have to have such a damn good taste in music?** _

They kept on kissing, they didn’t know for how long, but when they had both noticed the sky was already turning black with only a little bit of sun left, they started slowing down, but they didn’t stop. Their lips danced slowly to the tempo of the song, letting their lips just softly kiss around, from hungry to completely innocent, like they just wanted to hold each other for longer.

They’re lips left finally halted and they laid their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Johnny looked at LaRusso’s swollen lips then smiled at himself with pride. _I did that_ , he thought as he smiled to himself. Daniel’s head was blurry, the only thing that kept him from falling over was Johnny’s strong grip, and how tightly Daniel held on to him. They both stayed like that for a little longer and then laughing quietly at what they had done together. They both felt like they had lost it.

_**Yeah, if all my favorite songs make me think of you** _

**_I’m gonna lose it_ **


	2. -good kisser-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic based on the song Good Kisser by Lake Street Dive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teen!lawrusso, jealousy, kissing (duh), ali is in this, medium smut I guess
> 
> ==========================
> 
> 𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘭𝘥 - 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵  
> 𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙯𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙤𝙡𝙙 - 𝙡𝙮𝙧𝙞𝙘𝙨

Johnny had a new pass time

He just finished showering when he heard the shower room door open. He was facing the sink mirror, rinsing his face until he looked up and saw LaRusso, leaning against the wall, staring at his face through the mirror.

LaRusso bit his lip and smiled, Johnny knew what he was here for.

Johnny cleared his throat and fixed the towel around his waist, he spread it out and immediately wrapping around his waist again, teasing him

LaRusso gulped, he stayed in his spot, expecting Johnny to make the first move.   
Johnny turned around and leaned against the sink, staring at the brunette’s eyes, he could see right through them. He could see how terrible he is at hiding his desperation, he could see all the fantasies flowing through his head right now.

Johnny felt good, since he knew with just a few steps he could make all those fantasies come true.

==========================================

Daniel wanted to kill Johnny right now.

He knows he’s being obvious; he knows he’s an open book, does he really need to make him wait?

He looked at Johnny’s smirk, how much of a jerk he was, how much he knew he was being a jerk, Daniel hated how handsome it looked. He looked at Johnny’s wet hair that glistened, he had never wanted to pull on hair so bad. He studied Johnny’s eyes, he’s looked at them so many times, he’s seen all possible emotion portrayed in those eyes a thousand times, yet he still turns weak whenever he sees how they look at him, so pure, so  _ blue _ , such a perfect fit for Johnny, for him, Johnny was such a perfect fit for  _ him _ .

He looked down to his neck, somehow even that was attractive to Daniel. He went further down, to his collarbones, his pecs, and his  _ abs _ , Daniel felt like he was being spited by God because he could not keep his eyes off them, they were so defined that Daniel was surprised he was not envious of him but all the more intrigued.. He noticed his v-line and how Johnny wasn’t even moving, yet was still teasing him, how the line pointed to something Daniel no longer denied he wanted.  _ So goddamn annoying _ he thought.

Johnny finally moved forward, keeping his eyes on Daniel as he stood right in front of him, with Daniel’s back against the wall. He moved closer and locked Daniel in with his arms, and Daniel could feel his breath on his cheek. Daniel tried to move forward to catch Johnny’s lips, but he easily dodged it.

Johnny made the  _ ‘tsk’ _ and shook his head

“so desperate”   
He whispered on Daniel’s neck.   
Daniel shivered visibly

“You scared Princess?” Johnny said as he pecked a few kisses right below his ear.

Daniel scoffed   
“I don’t think scared is the right word”

Johnny chuckled   
“So what is the right word?”

Daniel went silent

Johnny kept kissing on his neck, then bit on his earlobe and Daniel moaned. Johnny moved on to Daniel’s jaw, and on his cheek, and just on the very corner of his lips, but never where Daniel wanted.

Johnny’s legs had taken place between Daniel’s thighs, and he ground his leg on to Daniel’s groin, but before Daniel could moan out, Johnny’s lips smashed on to his.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Daniel trying so hard to stay composed. Johnny laughed against the kiss, and bit Daniel’s bottom lip, making Daniel whimper and give in, letting his body be held by Johnny’s strong figure.

Daniel could feel Johnny was hard on his thigh, but he could tell he was already leaking through his pants, he wanted more, Daniel wanted to touch more. Daniel moved his hips forward and ground his groin on to Johnny’s which was barely covered by the towel and Johnny  _ growled _ . Daniel moved his hand through the towel and grabbed Johnny’s dick, and Johnny moaned, He moved his thighs faster along Daniel’s groin and Daniel mimicked the pace on the latter. 

Daniel was a moaning mess against Johnny, who was biting and sucking against Daniel’s neck. There were sensations everywhere, the kisses on his neck where he was sure would be marks later, but his mind was too occupied to even think about being mad, the way Johnny’s hands held him and moved across his sides, how Johnny was grinding against his dick, and how hot Johnny’s cock was in his hands.

He couldn’t take it

“I-I need, I need- “

Daniel couldn't finish his sentence as Johnny suddenly removed Daniel’s hand from his dick, he pinned both of his arms above his head, and moved his hips against Daniel’s and grinded even harder.

“Please! Pleas-“

Johnny didn’t stop, everything moved around Daniel so quickly, all the sensations felt bigger, everything was surrounding him, until eventually everything turned white, and his eyes rolled back. He felt the wetness on his jeans and could feel Johnny laughing against his ear as he came with him. 

_ He was such a good kisser _   
Daniel thought, as he pecked Johnny’s cheek

==========================================

Johnny was walking down the hall, waving to whoever and messing around with the boys while walking to lunch, they were all laughing and pushing each other when one of them made a snarky comment.

They turned a corner and Johnny stopped dead in his tracks.

Bobby kept hitting his arm on his chest, but Johnny's anger was fueled too much to push it away.

Johnny saw Daniel in the middle of the hallway, Ali's arms wrapped around his neck, their lips locked like they were in a cliche highschool romantic embrace.

Johnny saw red.

==========================================

Daniel was fucked

And not in the way he wanted.

Daniel was minding his business, lunch was starting and he was starving. Ali walked up to him in the hallway and he smiled and waved back.

Ali was now one of Daniel's close friends, they ate lunch together and did homework in the library, and she was completely oblivious to Johnny's glares and stares that burned through the back of his head.

They have had the conversation before, and Daniel assured him there was nothing to be jealous for. He also kinda liked it, he would tease Johnny, and when he was frustrated he would be rougher with him, and Daniel  _ loved _ that, but he never brought it too far.

Daniel never thought of Ali as a big threat to...whatever Daniel and Johnny were having, so he was calm with her, they talked non-stop and they would be too distracted with stories and small talk to even consider what was happening around them.

Daniel's mind was so out of it that, when Ali's friends suddenly pushed their heads together, and she didn't let go, Daniel's mind went blank.

He knew what he had to do but he was too shocked to process.  _ This is wrong _ , the thought kept running through his mind, he tried pushing away but his body somehow stiffened from how tense he was.

He noticed Johnny across the hall, still like a statue, and suddenly he had the strength to push Ali away. She tried apologizing, holding on to his arm but he was only staring at Johnny, he saw the anger in his expression, but what he noticed most was the terrible sadness in his eyes.

Daniel closed in on the blue.

==========================================

Johnny had slammed his books on to the floor, and stomped across the hallway, marching towards a fearful Daniel.

"Johnny, Johnny it's not what you think! It was- I was- "

Johnny didn't let him finish and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Ali who was practically begging Johnny to ' _ please oh please don't hurt him, oh johnny let him go'  _

He didn't listen, Daniel was hanging on for dear life on Johnny's arm as he tried to pull away, but he wasn't having any of it.

He went to the nearest bathroom and threw Daniel in and slammed him against the door, Johnny placed one arm right next to Daniel's head, and the other went down to lock the door.

"Now I'm going to give you one chance, Daniel-" Johnny breathed against his ear "-you're going to explain to me why Ali's tongue was shoved down your throat in the hallway back there."

"It was a mistake! It wasn't supposed to happen, her friends- she didn't- they didn't-"

"Do you miss her?"

Daniel looked up in shock, missed her? He didn't, he really didn't.

Ever since Johnny and him started this, he doesn't remember anytime he missed anyone else's kiss, anyone else's touch rather than Johnny's. He dreamt of those blue eyes, he's dreamt of tugging on his hair, he's daydreamed of his smug smile, daydreamed on what he wanted Johnny to do to him.

He's never thought of anyone else.

"John-" 

There it was,  _ John,  _ he always said his real name when he was being serious. Johnny stared into those baby browns, and he couldn't believe how much emotion was flowing through them, he couldn't believe how much of the truth he could find just in his eyes, he loved staring into them, whether it was across the classroom or in the rare times they were in his bedroom, he loved looking at the raw emotion.

"-if there was anyone in my life right now that I'm thinking off non-stop, it would be you."

Johnny was surprised, but ultimately satisfied. He's never felt his heart throb so hard for someone before, not even for Ali. 

"Well you better start telling people, because no way am I letting people just take whatever's mine"

Daniel pushed his chest lightly and smiled, scoffing at his cheesy comment.

**_If you're gonna tell them anything_ **

"If I'm gonna tell them anything- "

**_Tell them I'm a good kisser_ **

"-is that you're a good kisser"

Johnny smiled, he leaned his forehead against Daniel's and chuckled. The few times they actually had a moment together, this was probably the best so far.

**_Tell them all the things you told me_ **

"Well If you'll tell them that-"

**_In your desperate whisper_ **

"-might aswell tell them how much you moan just from kisses too."

"Oh shut up Johnny you're ruining the moment!"

"Ahh I'm ruining the moment now am I, Princess?"

They both laughed, and Johnny stared right at him. Daniel tried to look anywhere but on Johnny, but he couldn't escape that long since he held onto his chin and held his face to look at him. Daniel stared into his eyes for the thousandth time today, and at this very moment he could see Johnny was not concealing anything, he saw the happiness, the excitement, everything was held in those gorgeous blue globes.

Johnny studied Daniel's face, memorizing every dot and curve, every smile line and the exact color of his eyes. He adored him, the small button nose that he boops at all the random moments they were side by side, the lips that caressed him more than any other, the eyes that held all these feelings, the ones that made his eyes shine like gold.

**_If you're gonna tell them everything_ **

**_don't leave out the good part_ **

This was probably the arc in both their lives, the part that finally went right, the one where they knew that was where they were supposed to be, the perfect moment in the story they made for eachother. It was beautiful.

**_Tell them the way that you broke my heart_ **

**_When you told me that you missed her_ **

They both knew, though couldn't fully admit it yet, that they would never dream of anyone else anymore, and that when asked for the most beautiful person they've ever seen only one person would pop up. They will never break each other's hearts.

Daniel placed his lips on Johnny's

**_Tell 'em I'm a good kisser!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hole you enjoy, this was again, made late at night,actually took me multiple nights cause i kept on procrastinating but here you go if you enjoyed it lmk jf you didn't well uh dont let me know i guess lmao


	3. -rich girl-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teen!lawrusso, gift-giving, established relationship, the boys are here, I wrote this in a span of like 4 days because I was pretty uninspired if this is a boring its completely and utterly----not my fault blame the procrastination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘭𝘥 = 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵  
> 𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙘𝙞𝙯𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙤𝙡𝙙 = 𝙡𝙮𝙧𝙞𝙘𝙨

There was a box in Daniel’s locker

There was only one person who knew the code for his locker

The box was wrapped in this beautiful brown tissue paper, and not just those ones that you can get in your local bookstore, it felt softer, obviously higher quality, and it was tied with a single piece of twine with the bow end at the top.

The box was light and not too big to be considered difficult to hold in your hands. A note was placed between the twine and Daniel carefully pulled it out. The note was folded in half, Daniel’s name written in this intricate style of calligraphy. Daniel brushed his hand over the golden letters and smiled, he sighed and lifted the other half of the note to reveal, possibly, the best handwriting he’s ever seen, if he was being honest, and if he guessed correctly who this was from, he never expected him to have such perfect writing, with just the right amount of slant and loops.

_-this reminded me of your eyes_

Daniel felt weak on the knees,  
 _this guy man, how does he do this to me?_

Daniel folded the note and put it back in his locker for the time being and put his attention back unto the box. He let his hands glide across the brown paper, and he twiddled with the twine until eventually pulling the knot. He was careful not to rip the paper like he usually would for gifts, but the man who kept giving him these gifts always made them so expensive looking that even the wrapping Daniel considered an important part of it.

After carefully removing and refolding the paper, revealed a cardboard box, again, not like those you’d get when the mail comes in, but instead, those that are sturdy and come with a lid that you can get in shops that cost more than they really should for just cardboard boxes.

Daniel removed the lid, and he had to cover his smile with his hands.

It was this caramel-colored sweater, surrounded by yet more tissue paper underneath to decorate. It was the _softest_ piece of clothing Daniel has ever felt. It had no designs, but it was incredibly fluffy it reminded Daniel of the hugs of the man who gave it to him.

Daniel put it on at once, pulling up the collar of his white button-up so it popped out of the sweater. It didn’t feel itchy or fuzzy, it was so quality Daniel wondered where it had been bought from.

He felt around the collar of the clothing for a tag until he landed on it right behind his head. He pulled it around making sure not to rip or tear anything so that he could get a clear view on the stub.

His jaw landed on the floor

Johnny and the boys were waiting at the cafeteria for Daniel to enter.

The boys all knew already, Johnny had never really told them, but they all found out eventually, everyone except Dutch stayed around. Johnny was seated on the table and Jimmy, Bobby, and Tommy stood behind him, as if they were reserving the seat in front of Johnny for his _‘one and only’_ , as they had called it.

They were all teasing him, and Johnny kept telling them to shut up until the cafeteria door opened.

Johnny stopped moving, he stared across the room to see a shy looking Daniel, with the sweater he had bought, fitting just a little too big for him, covering most of his hands and leaving only his fingers, and the brim of the clothing falling halfway through his thighs. Daniel looked almost bashful or _coy_ , he knew that he was being stared at by Johnny, but he looked anywhere but him. Daniel glanced at Johnny and immediately, looked down again, he bit his lip and played with the hem of the fabric, and Johnny prayed to God to give him the strength to not go over there and drag him to the nearest table and pin him down for everyone to see.

When Daniel started gesturing Johnny to look behind him, he finally snapped back into reality.

Johnny looked behind him to see all his friends screaming and jumping around like a bunch of lunatics who have never seen a gift been worn before. They were hugging each other and making joke proposals to one another. Tommy was shouting _‘Yes! Yes, I do Bobby!’_ then started a whole fake marriage. _Like the assholes they are_ Johnny though as he hit them with his plastic fork to make them die down.

Johnny noticed everyone’s eyes were on him and his friends, so he waved his hand to tell them to go back to their business.

He gestured Daniel to come and sit in front of him. Daniel made sure no one was looking anymore, put on his cool boy posture, and walked over there with pretend confidence.

Johnny smiled at him; the boys had gone off to buy food, so he had to be quick to ask Daniel about everything before the boys come back to tease him again.

“So”

“So?”

Johnny leaned back, using his arms as supports while he looked Daniel up and down. Daniel knowingly glanced at him before picking up his bag and placing it beside him.

“It seems you like it”   
Johnny said with a smirk

“Oh, this? Oh, uhm sure yeah whatever it’s great”  
Daniel mumbled

Johnny moved forward again, smirk wavering. He placed his arms on the table so that he would be closer to Daniel. Daniel didn’t move back either, already used to being this close to him, but not looking at him directly in the eyes. Johnny squinted at him, studying his eyes and facial expression. He could see it, the wave of questions behind those baby browns, and the furrow of his eyebrows, and how his jaw was tense, forcibly keeping his mouth glued shut.

“Daniel, what’s the matter?”  
Johnny asked, worry so thick and strained in his voice.

Johnny was worried he didn’t like it.

“Is there something wrong? In the note? Is it itchy? Is it too dark of a brown? Too light of a brown? It’s a caramel, I could change it to a wood, or gingerbread would that be better? A coffee? Is it too big? I purposefully made it big cause when you wear my shirts, they’re so big on you and you look so cute, so I wanted to recreate that fee- “

“John, calm down”

Daniel was smiling and giggling now, and Johnny’s expression started to calm down, but he still held a grip on Daniel’s hand. Daniel looked at Johnny first and had to force himself to stop laughing when he spoke.

“Johnny, I- “

Daniel was interrupted by loud and big voices

“Heyyy! Johnny boy! Look who we have here!”

“How you like that sweater, Daniel? Nice and comfy?”

“Bro you’re a lucky ass! Johnny never got us gifts like that!”

They were all laughing, and Johnny was too, he hit them with his hands for ruining their moment. Daniel sat quietly; he liked the boys but this ruining the moment was becoming too common.

“What are you talking about? I get you guys gifts all the time!”

“Yeah, they’re not Luis Vuitton!”

“When did you ever need Luis Vuitton!?”

They started laughing, and Daniel was still quiet. Daniel fished around his bag for a sandwich, but Johnny somehow unconsciously snatched it away from him, and placed a clear container in front of him, filled with chicken alfredo pasta that was obviously homemade.

Daniel watched Johnny open the plastic of the crushed sandwich and take a bite. Johnny must have felt him staring so he looked back at him and smiled.

"It's alright, I ate in class a while ago. You always eat these squished sandwiches so I asked my mom if she could pack me some of her pasta."

Johnny turned to face Daniel fully. He noticed how somewhat confused he looked, from his furrowed eyebrows and how he just kept poking the pasta with the fork that came with it.

Johnny placed his hand over Daniel’s, and finally, he looked up. Daniel looked at the fear in the eyes he saw every night, it broke his heart.

Daniel gripped harder unto Johnny’s hand and pulled him up. He started pulling him through the tables and out the cafeteria. Johnny told him to hold on and wait but Daniel kept going, looking through the hallways making sure no one was there.

Daniel pushed Johnny unto the lockers. He placed their chests together and intertwined their hands. They swayed a little, Johnny was shocked but not complaining. Daniel smiled and placed his head on Johnny’s shoulder, he kissed lightly on it and kept leaving a trail of kisses all the way up to the corner of Johnny’s lips.

“As much as I like this, you’re still not telling me what’s wrong”

Daniel examined Johnny’s face and it was soft, sweet. He was overwhelmed by the love that flowed through the latter’s expression. He understood why Johnny was so worried, truly he shouldn’t be, he loved and felt pampered every moment he has been with Johnny, but he wanted to give back.

**“** John, you’re always giving me gifts. Now believe me I don’t mind them, I love them, but they’re always so expensive- “

****

**_You’re a rich girl_ **

“-and I don’t want you to go too far for me, it’s so much and I love you so much, but I want to give back to you too- “

****

**_And you’re goin’ too far_ **

****

“-but I know it’s a stupid thing to be worrying about it doesn’t matter we should just go bac- “

****

**_Cause’ you know it don’t matter anyway_ **

****

Daniel was about to let go and start walking back but Johnny got a hold of him first. He placed Daniel flush on his chest before gently moving down and catching his lips.

**_You can rely on the old man’s money_ **

****

**_You can rely on the old man’s money!_ **

****

Johnny slowly led Daniel's lips, making their tongues dance, and tasting every corner of his mouth. He let go of his hands and placed his own on the other’s hips. Daniel had moved his hands up and slowly brushing through Johnny’s soft hair.

**_It’s a bitch, girl_ **

****

**_But it’s goin’ too far_ **

****

**_Cause you know it don’t matter anyway_ **

****

“All you need to do to pay me back, Princess- “  
Johnny said as he pulled away from Daniel’s lips

**_Say money, but it won’t get you too far_ **

****

“Is love me a thousand times more than those gifts cost”

Daniel smiled

He’s already been doing that for so long

**_Get you too far!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, I wrote this late at night so if it isn't good blame the sleep deprivation not me


End file.
